Bobbie
Bobbie (Frans: Milou) is de hond van Kuifje en is een Witte Foxterriër en een belangrijk personage/dier in alle strips. De band tussen de 2 is er goed. Af en toe praat Bobbie wel. Kuifje verstaat dit niet. Hij hoort gewoon blaffen, ook al lijkt het soms anders en begrijpt kuifje het héél soms. Als we kijken naar het gedrag van Bobbie is het soms goed en soms slecht. Kufije en Bobbie kunnen niet zonder elkaar, dit gaat vaak fout en dan maakt Bobbie de verkeerde keuze. Net als kapitein Haddock houd Bobbie van Loch Lomond Wisky. Bobbie gaat niet zelf weg van kuifje, alleen als het geforceerd wordt. Ze blijven tot aan het einde van de dag bij elkaar. Bobbies karakter is verander in de loop van de avonturen. Vooral na de introductie van Kapitein Haddock in [[Kuifje_-_De_Krab_met_de_Gulden_Scharen|De Krab met de Gulden Scharen]]. Bobbie veranderd langzaam naar een meer luchtige en komische rol, op een manier van het achtervolgen van de Molensloot kat (totdat ze vriendelijk worden aan het eind), het drinken van kapitein Haddock. De oorspronkelijke Franse naam van Bobbie; Milou is vernoemd naar de eerste vriendin van Hergé. Het is een samenvoeging van marie-Louise. Maar Bobbie lijkt meer een man in de avonturen. Exclusief voor de Portugese versie van Kuifje in Afrika van 1939, omgedoopt tot Tintin em Angola, was Bobbie geel gekleurd, en werd aangeschreven als vrouwelijke en omgedoopt tot Rom-Rom. Staart-trauma Bobbies staart is vaak een onderwerp, door verwondingen, in de avonturen van Kuifje. De verwondingen van de staart veranderen van getrokken gebeten, schoten en verbrandingen. Deze traumatische gebeurtenissen werden voornamelijk gebruikt voor komische gebeurtenissen, en niet voor vervolging. Bobbie in andere talen *Bobbie: Nederlands *Boncuk: Turks *Bonne: Fries *Melok: Russisch *Milou: Arabisch, Bretons, Fins, Frans, Grieks, Luxemburgs, Vietnamees, Zweeds en meer talen. *Milu: Baskisch, Catalaans, Hongaars, Italiaans, Portugees, Roemeens, Spaans *Miluo: Esperanto *Milus: Pools *Snow: Slowaaks *Snowy: Engels, Indonesisch *Spokie: Afrikaans *Spunte: Tsjechische *Struppi: Duits *Terry: Deens, Noors *Tobbi: IJslands *Anais: Chinees Bobbie in de Avonturen van Kuifje #''Kuifje in het Land van de Sovjets'' #''Kuifje in Afrika'' #''Kuifje in Amerika'' #''De Sigaren van de Farao'' #''De Blauwe Lotus'' #''Het Gebroken Oor'' #''De Zwarte Rotsen'' #''De Scepter van Ottokar'' #''De Krab met de Gulden Scharen'' #''De Geheimzinnige Ster'' #''Het Geheim van de Eenhoorn'' #''De Schat van Scharlaken Rackham'' #''De 7 Kristallen Bollen'' #''De Zonnetempel'' #''Kuifje en het Zwarte Goud'' #''Raket naar de Maan'' #''Mannen op de Maan'' #''De Zaak Zonnebloem'' #''Cokes in Voorraad'' #''Kuifje in Tibet'' #''De Juwelen van Bianca Castafiore'' #''Vlucht 714'' #''Kuifje en de Picaro's'' #''Kuifje en de Alfa-Kunst'' Trivia *In het Sukse en Wiskealbum De Kleurenkladder uit 1990 zit Lambik depressief in de regen en ziet Bobbie en denkt hem ergens van te kennen, hij weet alleen niet waarvan. Hij zegt dan: "Arm dier, zeker je baasje verloren". Dit is een verwijzing naar de overleder Hergé. *Bobbie loopt lang Kuifje als Lisa Simpson het fictieve album leest van "Kuife in Parijs". Dit is in de Simpson aflevering Husbands and Knives. *Bobbie had een cameo in Het oor Van Gogh ''van van de strip Agent 327. *Bobbie is een bekende fictieve hond die in het Urbanusalbum ''"Nabuko Donosor loopt voor de voeten" alleen wordt gelaten. Urbanus brengt hem en andere honden naar een Chinees restaurant om tot vlees te worden verwerkt. De kok weet niet of hij Bobbie wel wilt klaarmaken hij zegt: "Deze ziet er al vrij oud uit." *Bobbie verschijnt kort in de South Park-aflevering Imaginationland Episode III, als er een kernraket op het land afvliegt. *De hond die in de 2 live action films van Kuifje speelt; Kuifje en het geheim van het Gulden Vlies en Kuifje en de blauwe sinaasappels wordt omschreven als Le chien Ladeuche. *In de video game The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn, kan je ook Bobbie spelen. In de co-op versie waar de speler Bobbie moet besturen, bestuurd speler 1 een witte Bobbie en speler 2 een zwarte Bobbie.